<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>40 Buck Bet by Tigerlily26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243704">40 Buck Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26'>Tigerlily26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ReddieWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deadlights (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, ReddieWeek2020, Stanley Uris Lives, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for ReddieWeek2020 Day 3- Deadlights </p><p>As they arrived at their destination Beverly quickly hopped out of the car, store bought cake in hand, before Ben joined her at her side. Looping their arms together they walked up the path to the front door and knocked, and after a few moments the door opened, the face of a smiling woman greeted them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ReddieWeek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reddie Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>40 Buck Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they arrived at their destination Beverly quickly hopped out of the car, store bought cake in hand, before Ben joined her at her side. Looping their arms together they walked up the path to the front door and knocked, and after a few moments the door opened, the face of a smiling woman greeted them.</p><p>“Oh it’s so lovely to finally meet you two in person. Come on in, everyone else is already here in the living room,” said Patty. As the two entered the house Patty took the cake from Beverly’s hands and took off towards what she assumed was the kitchen.</p><p>Entering the living room they were greeted by several hellos and one loud voice. “Well well well, if it isn’t Beverly-fuFREAKING-Hanscom,” Richie spoke, correcting his swearing mid sentence.</p><p>“Hey everyone, what's with the trashmouth censorship?” she asked, making her way to the open couch.</p><p>“S-stan and Patty have a no swearing three strikes you’re out  household,” Bill stated.</p><p>“Wow Stan I’m shocked.”</p><p>He shrugged in response. “My house, my rules,” Stan said, bringing up his glass of champagne for a sip.</p><p>“Eddie and Richie are already down to their last lives,” Mike snickered.</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t be if Richie didn’t stop making his shi-shotty your mom jokes,” he glared in the direction of the accused, who in response flopped dramatically backwards.</p><p>“You can’t blame it all on me Eds, you just make it so easy.”<br/>
“Oh I'll show you something not easy,” Eddie sneered.</p><p>“You mean like being a bottom for your mom?” A large smile broke out on Richie’s face.</p><p>“You mother f-forker, you’re trying to get me kicked out,” he accused.</p><p>Richie brought a band to his chest in a gasp. “Why Eds, I would never. How could you accuse me of such a thing?”</p><p>Before Eddie could open his mouth and shoot back an insult Stan stepped in. “If you two say one more thing along those lines you're both banished to the backyard.” Richie pouted and Eddie let out a sigh of relief. “We are all going to behave like somewhat civilized people in front of my wife, and we are going to eat a nice meal with no obscene comments from the peanut gallery. Got it?” Stan said scanning them all over. </p><p>“Got it, just I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. You do know who you're talking to right?” Mike said gesturing to them all.</p><p>Stan sighed. “Yes I do.” He glared in Richie’s direction, who in response mimicked zipping his mouth shut. At that moment Patty called them all into the dining room for food.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“So Eddie, what was it that you do again?” Patty asked before taking another bite of her salad.</p><p>“Well I’m a risk analyst-” he shot a warning look in Richie’s direction. “I help companies assess financial risks, investments and add campaigns, stuff like that.”</p><p>“Ooh any good office stories?” She asked, actually seeming interested.</p><p>“Actually yes, last week one of the interns managed to get an entire filing folder stuck halfway in the laminator. Apparently he wasn’t paying attention while feeding in some documents, and he got the folder he was holding a little bit too close and it started eating it. The kid started freaking out cause the folder had some important information in there. So he has me come over to try and help but the thing was really stuck in there.”</p><p>Beverly chanced a glance over at Richie, who appeared to be trying his very best to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“It was stuck in there like five inches-” Eddie continued.</p><p>“THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!” Richie yelled, apparently no longer to withhold from the perfect opportunity.</p><p>“You fucker! Can’t give me five fucking minutes to finish my story, can you dipshit!?”</p><p>“Uh oh.” Bill was looking at Patty who looked at them with wide eyes, and Stan who had his head in his hands.</p><p>“You two are banished, out,” said Stan, pointing to the glass door on the other side of the table, that led out to the porch.</p><p>“God fucking dammit,” Eddie mumbled as he got out of his seat and dragged Richie with him out the door. Bill followed and shut the curtain, effectively blocking them out.</p><p>“Well I guess that’s one way to get some peace and quiet,” Mike laughed. It wasn’t long before everyone else joined in.</p><p>After that conversation flowed easily for a while before Patty brought it back to the subject of the two on the porch.</p><p>“So I know you and Ben got married a few months ago, sorry I couldn’t attend. But I do have to ask how long have those two been together?” The silence stretched for a few moments before the losers all broke into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Sorry P-patty but they’re not together,” Bill managed to say through his laughter.</p><p>“Yea I doubt those two are ever going to get their shit together,” Mike added.</p><p>“Strike two Mike, but I do have to agree with them. Richie would die before he would tell Eddie how he feels,” Stan interjected. The others nodded along in agreement before Bev spoke up.</p><p>“Actually I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” They all turned to face her. “How much would you guys be willing to bet that if we pulled back the curtain we would find our beloved idiots locking lips?” A knowing smirk found its way onto her face.</p><p>“20 bucks says they aren't,” Bill said, pulling out his wallet and slapping the money down on the table.</p><p>“I think I’m going to have to agree with Bill on this one, sorry Bev,” Ben added on, also pulling out 20 dollars.</p><p>Beverly surveyed the table. “Any other takers?”</p><p>“Nah I’m good, you look just a little bit too sure for my liking,” said Mike, waving away her glace.</p><p>She turned to Stan and Patty. “We’re good, I just am curious to see how this goes down.” Stan gave her a knowing smile. </p><p>“Well if all bets are placed, Bill would you do the honors?” she said smiling, and gesturing to the curtain. Bill rolled his eyes before getting out of his seat and walking over to the curtains, he paused for a moment before yanking them open.</p><p>“What the f-fuck”</p><p>Sure enough one glance out the window would confirm Bev’s victory. Out on the porch Eddie and Richie stood so close they were practically fusing. One of Eddie’s hands was tangles in Richie’s hair, the other rest of his face. Richie had both of his arms on either side of Eddie's waist, and their lips were pressed firmly together. After a moment of everyone staring they must’ve felt their eyes as the pair broke apart and turned to face the door. Richie slammed it open.</p><p>“Oh would you look at that, guess you guys owe me 40 bucks,” she said, her voice void of any surprise.</p><p>“What the hell guys, can’t we have a little privacy!?” Eddie called from behind Richie.</p><p>“Not until we g-get some answers. Did you th-three fucking plan this to cheat us out of our money!?” Bill asked accusingly</p><p>Richie looked a little bit shocked, he surveyed the rest of the group. “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Ben spoke up and gestured to Beverly. “She bet us 20 bucks that you two were making out out there. Eddie who was now visible, and Richie just looked at her.</p><p>She shrugged. “Would you guys believe me if I told you I just had a really good hunch.”</p><p>“Beverly Hanscom, did you use your deadlight voodoo magic dream visions to bet on Eds and my love life?” Richie asked pointedly.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not,” she shrugged and took a long sip of her wine.</p><p>“I’m k-keeping my money, that’s cheating.”</p><p>All She could do was smile as the group looked at her with a mixture of awe and concern. But she couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad when Patty asked Stan what was going on.</p><p>“Trust me babylove, if I knew I would tell you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading<br/>Come say hi to me on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpyanimatesstuff">Derpyanimatesstuff</a></p><p> And a extra big thanks for my beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiQueen16/pseuds/CactiQueen16">CactiQueen16</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>